


I got secrets.

by tobyparkerr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, M/M, Once again abuse, Violence, a b u s e!!!, connor is a sweet boy who doesn’t deserve this, dont read if traumatized by abuse!!!, gavin reed is a nasty asshole, im rlly sorry :((, kind of a vent, nines just wants the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobyparkerr/pseuds/tobyparkerr
Summary: “I’m built for all the abuse.” He watched as Connor rolled up his sleeves. Nines thought androids couldn’t bruise, but apparently they did, because there were soft bruises traveling up his arms.tw// abuse!Based off of gansta by kehlani.A vent.





	I got secrets.

“I’m fucked up,” Connors voice rang throughout the locker room. “I’m black and blue.” 

Nines came around the corner, stopping in his tracks when he heard Connor. 

“I’m built for all the abuse.” He watched as Connor rolled up his sleeves. Nines thought androids couldn’t bruise, but apparently they did, because there were soft bruises traveling up his arms.

“I got secrets that nobody knows, Nines.” Connor turned around, facing the other android. “Don’t tell anyone, please.”

Nines looked in his eyes. They were broken, like all the emotions had suddenly drained away. The only people that he suspected of doing something so, so horrid, was either Hank or Gavin. 

Hank was too nice. He would never, ever, hurt Connor. So that means,

“Gavin. He did it?” Nines shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

“Don’t… Don’t be ridiculous, Nines! He loves me!” Connor pulled his sleeves down, puffing his chest. “He will always…. love me… Listen, Nines, we’re both fine!” 

Nines could always tell when Connor was lying. 

“Connor, I have to tell someone. That’s not okay, he’s abusing you!” Nines softly held Connors shoulder, watching him flinch. 

 

_“Gavin, you’re doing it again!” Connor screamed, trying to block Gavin’s strong fists._

_“DOING WHAT CONNOR? DOING FUCKING WHAT?” Gavin punched him square in his thirium regulator._

_He fell down in pain, gripping at his sides. Memories of when Gavin punched him in the break room came flooding back. He became hopeless, clutching onto what little of life he had left._

_“Why…. Why me? Gavin… you loved me!” He sobbed out, still on the floor._

_“They were all right, Connor. I don’t love, I’m a monster,” A kick. “A cruel monster that can’t love. I don’t love you.” Another._

_Kick, after kick, after kick, Connor was about ready to blackout, receiving multiple kicks to the arms, stomach, and chest._

_“I-I’m going to tell Nines about this… I’ll have you fired!” Connors voice raspy, thirium coating his lips._

_“You tell anyone, ANYONE, and I’ll come over and fucking kill you. I’m not kidding, Connor. You’re an Android. Nobody cares about a little fucking Android, you hear me, you hunk of shit?” Gavin hissed. “YOU HEAR ME?”_

_Rain sounded like shattering glass against the window._

_“Y-yes sir. I hear you.” Connor collapsed, not realizing he was trying to hold himself up._

_“Can’t even fucking defend yourself, huh? Is that how pathetic you are?” He spat._

_Connor had to play along, to avoid getting hit. He nodded slowly, feeling his vision slowly fading, until it was nothing._

 

“I swear Nines, I’m fine! Don’t you trust me?” Connor walked out of the locker room, leaving Nine alone. 

As soon as he walked out, he let himself lean on the wall, and cry. 

_”Don’t tell anyone, or I’ll kill you!”_

**Author's Note:**

> oof I am so sorry if this triggered anyone? This is kinda a vent due to things going on at home but I have everything under control don’t worry!!! I just needed to get my feelings out a lil


End file.
